


Swipe

by Xienta



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gift, Lot's of texting, M/M, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xienta/pseuds/Xienta
Summary: For a few minutes a day, he didn’t have to be afraid of other’s judging him for his lack of talent, and instead, gloated in the idea that he was able to judge others for once. As hypocritical and shallow as it was, it was quite enjoyable for Hinata. Was he proud that he did this? No, but nobody had to know.He noticed that his thumb has stilled for the first time in the ten minutes or so that he was mindlessly swiping people, stared at the image in front of him.That’s not a girl… is it?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emzalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/gifts).



> A gift for the lovely Emzalina! She had inspired me to make this with her 'Social Media Madness' series.

Left, left, right, left

He didn’t know how he delved into the dark pit that was the online dating site, but after a few days, he honestly didn’t care anymore. Never had he gotten an actual date out of the app, a few conversational texts at most, but the mindless swiping was getting addicting to him.

For a few minutes a day, he didn’t have to be afraid of other’s judging him for his lack of talent, and instead, gloated in the idea that he was able to judge others for once. As hypocritical and shallow as it was, it was quite enjoyable for Hinata. Was he proud that he did this? No, but nobody had to know.

He noticed that his thumb has stilled for the first time in the ten minutes or so that he was mindlessly swiping people, stared at the image in front of him.

_That’s not a girl… is it?_

He was sure he had set his preferences in the app to ‘female’, but the picture staring back at him made him doubt that fact.

High cheekbones, soft looking lips, big, gray eyes adorned with long lashes all plastered on pale skin. He noticed the slightest peek of a sharp collarbone peeking out under their shirt before the picture abruptly ended. His gaze snapping up to look at the person's face again as if feeling bad for letting his eyes wander.

Hinata was sure by not that the face smiling back at him was, indeed, a male. A very _beautiful_ male, that is. His eyes were mesmerizing, and he blamed that fact, and that fact alone, that he was still looking at it. It’s totally okay to find another male attractive, right?

_That’s not weird at all._

He didn’t like to admit he sighed in disappointment when he noticed that that was the only picture available, so he decided to pretend that never happened, scrolling down the screen instead.

The description was nonexistence, the space under ‘about me’ was left blank. The only thing that was on the page, was his name and age.

Komaeda Nagito, 19

On instinct, he swiped right, only to be surprised by the ‘matched’ screen that had popped up. That meant the other had liked him as well, right? Confused, he clicked on the little bubble icon on top of the page, initiating contact with a simple ‘Hey’.

_Smooth, Hajime, very smooth._

He was even more surprised when he received an almost immediate response. A very confused response, that is. He wasn’t sure if the other was messing with him, or if he honestly didn’t know what was going on.

 

Hey? -

\- Ehm…

\- Who is this?

I could ask you the same, you know. –

\- Oh.

\- Well, hi?

\- Might I ask you how you got my contact?

Well, apparently we got matched, but, I was more curious whether you made a mistake with your account or not. -

 

He tried to bring it to the other as gently as possible. What if he was actually a _she_? Hinata might be a little salty and rude from time to time, but that would bring his douchebag level to an entire level. A message caught his attention, the other seemed just as confused as a couple of minutes ago. He sighed, almost feeling pressured to just ignore the texts and work on his homework like he was supposed to do.

 

\- My account…?

Yes, your tinder account. You are aware of what we’re talking on, right? –

\- Oh.

So, If I might be as rude to ask you gender…? –

\- Ehm, well I don’t see how that information will be significant for you, but, I’m male.

I Thought so… your profile said you were female. So you could imagine my confusion. -

\- I’m terribly sorry. My friend had forced me to make an account on here, and, well…

\- I’m not the greatest with technology, with anything really. I think I might have made a mistake and accidently put in the wrong gender.

No worries, it could happen. Just letting you know so you can change it. –

\- I appreciate your concern, but… I don’t really use the app, to begin with. Your message actually confused me since I totally forgot I still had it on my phone!

\- I haven’t used it once when I made the account under the pressure of Nanami.

So you didn’t even use the app once? Then how are we matched? -

\- Honestly, I have no idea how any of this works. With my luck, it probably glitched out. That, or said friend decided to have a little fun on my account. I’m so sorry!

It’s okay! You don’t have to keep apologizing, you know. -

So, you typed in your name right, or did that go wrong as well? -

\- No, I think that’s all good, but I’ll introduce myself properly for good measure. I’m Komaeda Nagito, nice to meet you!

Hinata Hajime, the pleasure is all mine. -

 

And that’s how he started to talk to the _special_ individual that is Komaeda. Their first conversations were mostly spent with said boy apologizing for wasting Hinata’s time, whom just replied that ‘no, you aren’t wasting my time’ and ‘for the love of- please stop apologizing’.

 

\- Say, Hinata-kun. Would you mind if I gave you my number instead? This messaging system is quite confusing to me, so if you don’t mind…

 

He wasn’t sure if Komaeda was honest with this, or if he just witnessed the smoothers way to receive someone’s number. But in the short time that he had talked to the other, he noticed he wasn’t really the smooth talker. He must’ve been genuine, the boy looked like an angel, to begin with, innocence pouring out of the picture that was placed on top of the screen.

So, he relented and gave in, giving him his number so they could text somewhere else. And, true to his words, the replies came back a lot quicker and with more ease.

They talked until sundown, Hinata totally forgetting to do his homework, but he didn’t mind. He could make it tomorrow, right now, he was having way too much fun with talking with his newfound ‘friend’. Komaeda was a nice guy, really, but Hinata had a bit too much fun teasing the other since he would believe almost every word he said.

Surprisingly, they had a lot in common. They both were in the same school, which they admired a lot, and both got excellent grades. They enjoyed the same types of movies, and Komaeda turned out to be quite the reader.

Their food taste wasn’t on par, though, as Komaeda had said he only liked ‘salty’ things. Hinata’s mind flickered to a little too inappropriate image on instinct, only to realize a second later that he meant salty _candy_ and _snacks_.

_Down, hormones._

-

 

One night of chatting turned into chatting nearly every day. Hinata’s heart would always flutter in excitement then he heard the buzz of his phone in his pocket, picking it up almost immediately, to the dismay of his friends.

“You’re on that thing day and night, You’ll develop computer vision syndrome this way!” She grumbled. “You need to get a life, Hinata!”

The girl, Kuzuryuu Natsumi, leaned over his desk, pointing a mocking finger at the device in his hand. No matter what she did, she always looked so smug. Hinata just brushed her off, telling her to mind her own business. He knew she was rude most of the time, but really, she said it with good intentions. That’s why he decided to listen to her this once, closing his phone so he could talk with the blonde girl for a little instead.

He kept thinking back to the message he had received during the conversation, the picture of a white bunny stuck in his mind. Komaeda had encountered it on his way to school, and he sounded so excited when he had explained how fluffy it looked in real life. How adorable.

He knew the other boy for nearly two months now, chatting with him every day ever since they met online. He got to know Komaeda very well because of this, he was quite the oddball, but in a fun way. Hinata loved the way he would talk in amazement about the smallest things, or when he would talk about his classmates and friends. He loved how he would make unintended jokes or play on words, and not understand them until Hinata explained them to him. He also loved how he was always honest, even when he was vulnerable, and how he talked to Hinata with genuine troubles, as if wanting his advice.

Hinata loved Komaeda.

 

-

 

So, hey. You said before that you also attend Hope’s Peak, right? –

Maybe we should meet up sometimes? –

\- No!

\- That’ll break the spell.`

What spell? –

\- You see, Hinata-kun, I have a terrible luck cycle, I think you noticed that by now.

Yeah, so? Also, I think you’re more clumsy than unlucky. –

\- Well, meeting you would suck you into that cycle as well…

\- That can’t happen! Hinata is too good to experience bad luck, especially if it’s caused by trash like me.

Stop it. –

If you didn’t want to meet, you could’ve just told me so –

\- It does sound quite unbelievable, doesn’t it?

Very, –

Let’s just forget it. –

 

They stopped the argument, since it wasn’t going anywhere, to begin with, and talked about some mindless topics instead. This time, it was about what they had for breakfast, which Komaeda had replies happily that he had ‘toast’.

 _I swear the guy will die from starvation if he keeps up his unhealthy food habit_.

A few scolds from Hinata later, the thought of the sudden rejection of meeting still dwelled in the back of his mind. How could he be sure that he was telling the truth? Normally, Komaeda would seem quite truthful to him, never had he pointed out the other in a lie for the long time that they had chatted by now. Was he just that good at lying?

He had to ask, just to be sure that he was legit. It would be a reasonable question, right? _Just try and bring it as gently as you can…_

 

Are you sure you say who you are? I mean, I only saw one picture of you… -

That’s not really a lot of sufficient proof. -

 

_Subtle, Hajime, very subtle._

Lucky for him, Komaeda was just as obvious as ever, answering the question the best he could. It was adorable how he would never find harm in his words, no matter how mean Hinata would sound. It only seemed like he was able to harm himself with his own words. He chewed on his lip at the thought, not liking the toxic words that left Komaeda when he would talk about how much ‘trash’ he was. The boy needed a serious confidence boost… then again, Hinata would do good at getting one too.

_At least I don’t shout it from the roofs._

\- Oh, well, the app didn’t allow me to continue without a picture, so I made one really quick.

\- Nanami kept whining how long it took me to set up my entire profile because I didn’t understand how it works, haha!

I see. –

\- Hinata-kun doesn’t believe me?

Well, I do, but… -

 

There are a lot of catfish out there, and he was just scared that the person he was talking to was actually a creepy old man. A shudder went down his spine at the thought, feeling disgusted for not trusting his friend. He really should have a little more faith in Komaeda.

 

\- Gimme a minute!

 

He didn’t know where the other suddenly went, but he could feel his heart sink. Did Hinata figure out his secret? Was he running away now and never text back since he got exposed? Or maybe Komaeda really was honest, and Hinata just pushed him away by not trusting himself. He could slap himself in the face right now, about to type a message to apologize, whether he was a catfish or not, when he received a picture.

His jaw dropped at the sight.

There he was, Komaeda, in all its glory, sitting on his knees and angling the camera in a way that his entire body was visible. Hinata closed his mouth again, not realizing it was opened in the first place, to gulp. The sight was mesmerizing, Komaeda looked even more beautiful than he would ever dare to imagine.

His body was slim, the collarbones that he had seen previously more visible now as his white shirt clung loosely against his torso. The subtle curve of his waist barely visible, practically drowning in the clothes. His jeans seemed the only thing that fitted him properly, maybe even a little too tight, as the black fabric hugged his hips in all the right places. He was a little disappointed by the radicicolous large, olive green coat that he was wearing, as it restricted the view of Komaeda’s figure.

Hinata almost, felt bad that he had scanned the other’s body first, before adjusting his gaze towards his face. _Almost_. The same face he had seen weeks ago smiled back at him with a lopsided grin. The gesture almost seeming cocky, as if to say ‘see, I wasn’t lying!’

His eyes seemed brighter in this picture, the normal grays having flecks of blue in them with the sunlight creeping on his face. He was _beautiful_.

For a brief moment, Hinata wondered why he took the picture at such an odd angle, not that he complained when his eyes fell on the hand that wasn’t holding his phone. It was outstretched, palm opened with a delicate, black handwriting contrasting against the pale skin.

‘Hinata-kun’

_So that’s why he took the picture like that._

Joy seeped through his pores as he realized that, no, Komaeda wasn’t catfishing him and, no, he didn’t scare him away with his direct question. That and the fact that his name was marked in the delicate flesh made him shudder in delight.

He knew the other was probably waiting for a response since not a single word was shared in these past five minutes. His mouth went dry at the thought, no idea what to say about the picture that wouldn’t make him seem like a creep. He settled in the most normal thing running through his mind and went with that instead.

 

I like your hair. –

 

Before he could think of the reply, he hit the send button, already regretting his decision when he read his own message back. _What kind of lame statement was that!_ He slapped himself on the forehead for real now, sighing at his awkwardness.

 

\- Thank you!

\- So, now… does this mean that I get a picture in return?

\- Ah, never mind. That would be too much for me to ask.

 

_Oh, right. That would only be fair, wouldn’t it?_

He snapped a quick picture of himself, trying his best to angle the camera in a way that the blush on his face was barely visible. He didn’t like to admit it, but the picture Komaeda had sent him made his blood to all kinds of places, his face being one. But he was not going to admit that to the other!

 

\- Hinata-kun is really handsome!

 

The blush on his face only started to burn brighter at this. Did he really mean that, or was that just a way of him being polite? Another ‘beep’ from his hope made him look back at the screen, still grinning like an idiot.

 

\- But… I don’t see my name anywhere.

What? –

\- My name! I wrote yours on my hand to show I wasn’t lying, It’s probably not going to get off anytime soon…

\- I have to endure this, so it would only be fair if you did the same!

Fine, fine. But I, for one, am not going to use a permanent marker! –

\- In hindsight, it made sense.

  
And so, the usual texts and pictures of their environment had upgraded to selfies as well. Lots of them. It seemed like Komaeda was crawling out of his shell with each picture he sent, usually he would reject Hinata’s compliments, but as time went on, he accepted them more and more.

Hinata could swear he smiled a little bit brighter now, too.

Their usual conversations would turn a little mischievous after a month or two. Komaeda teasing Hinata with very odd angles of his new clothes read; sending a shameless picture that contained eighty percent legs, while Hinata would tease him back just as much with remarks how good those new pants looked, but that they would look better on his floor.

When his friends would ask Hinata about the obvious flirting between the two, he would brush it off as jokes, or his weird way of complimenting someone. But in the back of his mind, he knew he was genuine with each message he sent, and he hoped Komaeda was as well.

Every day when he would walk towards his school, he would be on the lookout of the cloud of white hair, hoping he would finally encounter the other as he kept rejecting him for meeting together. It would make sense not to bump into him since the main building and the reserve course building had a different entrance, a fact he had kept hidden from the other since he was so proud of Hinata that he was an ultimate, he just didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth.

 

-

 

What are you wearing!? -

\- What am I…?

\- Clothes, Hinata-kun. What kind of question is that?

 

Ignoring the cocky reply, a habit Komaeda had picked up a month or so ago, he looked back at the picture he had received a few seconds ago. His ‘outfit of the day’, as he had told him. Komaeda stood in front of the tall mirror. His hair was it’s usual, pale mess. He always sported this ‘just out of bed’ look, and it was adorable and hot at the same time, making Hinata’s groin confused.

He was wearing dark green and red striped sweater with a long, thin green shirt underneath. Mixed with a black, short coat with a little too many zippers and off-color buttons. The only thing that seemed normal out of his outfit was his pants, it looked like his usual black pants, but these were somehow even tighter. How he had gotten those slim legs through the fabric, he didn’t know, and he didn’t care.

So far, everything seemed _kind of_ normal. Normal for Komaeda, that is. But the thing that kept getting Hinata’s attention was the metal that was clinging around his neck. The collar seemed heavy and sturdy, securing the pale flesh underneath. Green eyes followed down, down towards the shiny chain, resting against his chest as it stopped around his waist. It looked like a very heavy, very weird dog leash.

_What BDSM store did Komaeda rob to get that… thing?_

No, I mean… -

The accessory. –

\- Oh, the chain! Isn’t cute?

Cute isn’t the word I was looking for. –

\- Hinata-kun doesn’t like my outfit?

\- Ah, I get it… I wouldn’t be able to piece together trash and call it an outfit

Komaeda, stop. –

You look fine! –

It’s just… wasn’t what I was expecting. –

\- Want me to take it off?

 

Yes. He would like that very much. _Take it all off, please do_. The creamy skin that was exposed at his slim neck and jutting collarbones was mesmerizing, and Hinata wanted to see more. So much _more_.

 

Of course not! I couldn’t make you strip! –

\- I was talking about the chain, not my clothes…

Oh. –

\- Does Hinata-kun want me to strip?

What, I just told you I didn’t! –

\- Well, actually.

\- You said that you couldn’t make me do that, now whether you wanted it or not.

Komaeda. –

\- Ah, I get it. It would be quite vile for someone like me to undress, wouldn’t it?

What, no of course not! –

You’re beautiful, anyone who would be able to see you strip would be blessed. –

 

_No, no, no. Where is the cancel button when you need it! Too far, Hajime!_

He did not mean that to sound the way it did, but his fingers had pressed the ‘sent’ button before he could stop himself, and he started to regret his quick texting skills now. Komaeda must think he’s an idiot or a pervert. Or both!

A ‘beep’ came from his phone, signaling that there’s a new message. But instead of being greeted by text, he was sent a picture. It was almost the same picture as before, Komaeda standing in front of the tall mirror, but some things were different.

One of them was the dust of pink that was burning lightly on the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, the color contrasting on the usual pale skin. Even though his skin showed that he was _embarrassed_ , his expression did all but that. A sly, mischievous grin was plastered on his face, his eyes lidded shyly but a small glint was prominent in the glowing orbs.

The other thing that was different, was a hand gently tugging at the oversized sweater, making it ride up slightly, revealing the pale skin on his lower abdomen, the outline of his hipbone quite prominent.

Hinata _drooled_ at the sight, all the blood going towards his groin at the slightest sight of the other’s skin. He would’ve scolded himself for letting his hormones take over that quickly, but his sudden state of arousal had prevented him from doing so.

 

\- So, Hinata-kun doesn’t want to see me undressed?

Well, maybe -

No! -

I mean, –

…What was the question, again? –

 

Another picture, this one a little more daring. The tight jeans now unbuttoned, revealing the slightest peek of a gray, checkered underwear underneath. His hand grabbing the chain and tugging at it so it was taut, his slender fingers looked like they caressed the metal, and it made Hinata’s mind swirl. What he would do to be able to grab him by that collar and pull him towards his knees and-

 

\- You’re being awfully quiet, did I do wrong to send that?

\- I’m so sorry.

NO! –

God, no Komaeda. -

\- Do you like it?

You look so good… -

\- I’d send more, but. It seems like quite the unfair trade with you not sending my anything.

 

And so he sent him a picture in return. It was hard to not look too embarrassed, his face still burning red, and the obvious hard-on in his pants wasn’t helping him one bit. He decided to opt for a picture where he was loosening his tie, giving him a good excuse to avert his gaze from the camera. He just prayed Komaeda wouldn’t look down… but then again, a piece of him wanted the other to know he had made him like this.

 

\- Hinata-kun looks so good~

Thank you…? –

Ehm, now what? –

\- You could tell me what you want to see.

What!? –

\- Unless you don’t want to.

\- If you want to stop, just say so! I would understand.

\- I don’t even know what I’m doing… but I just can’t stop myself around you, Hinata-kun. It’s like you put a spell on me.

You could, you know, maybe… raise your shirt a little. –

IF YOU WANT TO, OF COURSE! –

\- Of course, I want to. I want to do all kinds of things for you,

\- With you.

 

The words send a shiver down Hinata’s spine. He wanted to do things… with him? How someone so beautiful and kind would agree on doing that with his plain self, he didn’t know. But he sure wasn’t going to let this change go by, whether he would regret it later on or not.

A picture was sent to him, his fingers shaking slightly as he opened it. Komaeda was standing again, his gaze down-casted in, what Hinata assumed embarrassment, the blush on his face burning brightly. His left hand was gripping his sweater tightly, the knuckles turning even whiter at the action as he pulled it up, revealing a pale stomach. The chain glistening in the light.

The other was thin, his waist having a slight natural curve as it dipped down into his hips, the bones there jutting out rather attractively. The subtle muscles under the delicate skin seemed to fit his body perfectly, he didn’t have a six-pack or anything, just some dips here and there where muscles were supposed to be.

The skin looked unharmed, not a single blemish being seen on them, and Hinata wanted to change that so badly.

 

You look so good… -

\- Are you sure?

Of course, I am sure! –

Your skin is so pale and perfect, I feel like it’s missing something. –

\- Oh!

\- I have an idea~

What? –

 

Another picture, the same as the last. But instead of the creamy white skin on his stomach, black had littered the flesh just above his left hipbone. It was the marker again, this time, Hinata’s name was nearly written on his abdomen. It felts like Komaeda was his property, now. Just like how people would put their names on the things that belonged to them.

Oh, how he wished Komaeda belonged to him.

 

Much better. –

\- I thought Hinata-kun would’ve liked that

Yeah… I do. –

Ugh, sorry. I’ll be right back. I have something to take care of. –

\- Where are you going?

It’s just that, -

God, Komaeda, you just made me so hard by sending those. –

I’m sorry, I’m sorry. –

\- Hinata-kun.

I shouldn’t have said that. –

\- I want you.

 

That done it. He couldn’t take it anymore, his arousal pressing against his jeans painfully. He needed release, and he needed it now.

The sound of his zipper sounded loud in his ears, a flash of guilt washed over him as he thought about what he was going to do, but the message reassured him that this was okay. That this is what Komaeda wanted as well. He started to lazily rub himself through his underwear, the cotton starting to get wet with the movement.

 

Can I… -

Can I see more? -

\- Why, of course.

 

A picture opened up, a shot of his face this time. His lips formed into a mischievous smile as his slender index finger rested at his bottom lip, as of pointing to it in question.

Another buzz signaled in a new message, but instead of a text, he had received another picture. This time, his eyes were lidded, white lashes fanning down on gray orbs. Those same lips were opened on a perfect 'o' now, tongue darted out and licking the outstretched finger seductively, leaving behind a wet trail of saliva in the process. He felt his cock twitch in anticipation at the image.

God how Hinata wanted to be that finger. 

 

\- To expect that Hinata-kun wants to see more of me.

\- I really am lucky~

 

Hinata had enough of the teasing, so instead of talking in circles again, he decided a picture would explain it better.

After all, they do say ‘a picture is worth a thousand words’. But, he’s pretty sure they didn’t mean that in the context of sending a picture of your erection pressing against your underwear, stressing the wet cloth, to tell someone just how aroused you are.

It did the job, though. So I guess they were right.

 

\- Oh

\- I

\- Wow.

Too much…? –

\- NO!

\- I just

\- You left me speechless, Hinata-kun.

I’m still not sure if that’s a good thing or not. –

\- Oh, no. It’s good.

\- Very good.

\- I know it’s inappropriate for someone like me to ask, but.

\- May I,

\- Touch myself to you?

You don’t have to ask, you know!? –

\- Sorry.

You may, but –

Only if you show me. –

\- With pleasure.

 

It took a while before Hinata had received a text from the other, and after five minutes of anxiously waiting, he had decided Komaeda chickened out. He didn’t blame the other, not in the slightest, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed. He pulled himself out from his underwear, anyway, his erection still painfully hard. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he finally touched the heated flesh, his cock twitching at the slightest touch of his fingers.

He was way too excited for doing this.

A buzz from his phone interrupted the lazy stroking. At first, he was annoyed that someone interrupted his jack-off session, but he turned on his phone anyway. In the back of his mind, he was still hoping Komaeda would’ve said something.

What he was greeted with, was something he did not expect, though. Letting out a loud moan at the sight, feeling a drop of pre-cum slide over his fingers as his body froze.

A picture of Komaeda. More specifically, a picture of Komaeda pleasuring himself. His shirt was riding up, while pants were unbuckled, pooling around his knees uncomfortably. The chain of his collar laying limply next to him. He was laying on the bed, face resting on the blankets as he pushed his hips in the air, a hand disappeared behind his rear.

His mouth parted in a, what he believed would be, loud moan. His eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, as he drooled on top of the mattress. The blush on his face was burning lovingly, finishing off the image perfectly.

God, how he wanted to fuck the boy into the mattress.

He sends a picture in return, his dick feeling heavy in his hands as he did. He was embarrassed to send something like this, but he was also so excited. He wanted the other to know how turned on he had made him, God, he wanted the other to touch him instead. But that wasn't possible now. 

 

\- Hajime is so big 

What I’d do to be there –

I’d take you hand away and push my fingers inside instead –

\- Hmm

I bet you would rock your hips back desperately -

wanting to feel so much more –

\- Ah Hajime’s fingers are so much bigger than mine 

\- It feels so good 

Tasting your skin -

Leaving marks all over your flesh -

\- Please

\- I can’t 

 

The responses stopped, and Hinata figured Komaeda was too preoccupied to text now, so instead, he opened the picture he had received last again.  
  
His mouth was open just perfectly, just good enough for Hinata to push his dick inside. He groaned at the thought, trying to imagine the wet heat that was Komaeda. He quickened his pace, fisting his erection desperately. He was so close, _so close_ , feeling the heat of climax course through his veins. It was numbing.

A buzz reached his ears, having a few seconds delay before opening the new message. Another picture, this time of Komaeda’s face. He looked tired, his eyes drooping in sleepiness and arousal. His tongue lapping at his hand, which was covered in sticky stuff.

 _Wait_.

He did a retake, his mind slow from excitement and the tugging on his member. Was he? Did he? That was _cum_ , wasn’t it?

 

\- I wonder how Hajime tastes~

 

That had done it, finally bringing Hinata over the edge. His climax courses through his body, making every muscle spasm and his vision go white. The action caused his thumb to twitch on the screen, accidentally sending a message full of gibberish. But Hinata didn't mind, the feeling of his orgasm was so good that it made his brain go liquid.

He had to catch his breath for a good minute or two until his breathing stopped sounding like wheezes and gasps. That was probably one of the best orgasms he had ever had, and he could only blame that on Komaeda. His hands were shaking, his right one sticky with his cum. He groaned at that, wanting to lay down already and let sleep numb his body.

Instead of wiping the sticky mess off, he decided to make a picture of it, writing 'why don't you find out yourself' underneath it. 

  
\- Hmm. I want to... 

God, you're so freaking sexy, Nagito. –

\- Hajime, I'm so tired now…

\- Could we maybe snuggle?

Of course. –

Goodnight, Nagito. –

 

-

 

Hinata was walking outside of the campus with Kuzuryuu, she was chatting about something mindlessly as his fingers twitched inside of his pocket. His phone was so close, but the girl had forbidden to be on it while they chatted, calling him ‘rude’ for doing it. He had to agree with her, but he knew Komaeda would be free around this time as well, and he wanted to check up on him how his school day went.

He wanted to check on him if the conversation that happened yesterday didn’t freak him out.

They rounded the corner, taking their usual route to their dorm when Hinata stopped dead in his tracks. He could vaguely register Kuzuryuu yelling at him, but all the sounds in the world were on mute.

There in front of him stood a figure, accomplished by two girls. He was tall, wearing a fitting brown school uniform as his white, curly hair rustled in the wind. He had stopped as well, his body stiff as one of the girls tugged at his arm, a look of worry on her face.

But Hinata didn’t pay her any mind, instead, he settled his gaze on the gray orbs who were looking back at him in surprise.

A million things coursed through his mind at this moment. Is that Komaeda? What is he doing here? THAT’S KOMAEDA, he looks even more beautiful in the flesh! How can someone be this gorgeous? Did he see me? Did he notice me, why is he staring so hard at me?

_…I’m wearing the reserve course outfit._

The last thought shattered his dream-like gaze, his face saddening at the realization of what just happened. He had been caught in his lie. He opened his mouth, to say something, anything. But the sound had refused to come out, leaving him looking like an idiot with his mouth agape.

Suddenly, the boy in front of him moved, slender arms wrapped around his torso as a trembling hand clutched at the back of Hinata’s coat, clinging to it as if the other’s life depended on it. He could feel the brush of white hair tickle against his neck as Komaeda embraced him, Hinata’s hands levitating in the air uselessly, no idea what to do with them.

_Why is he hugging me? Shouldn’t Komaeda hate me right now?_

“W-What are you-” He felt the body against him stir, his shoulders trembling slightly and he could _swear_ he heard sobs. Was Komaeda crying? He let his arms fall over the fragile boy, placing a hand on top of his head so he could stroke to the surprisingly soft hair.

The hug was broken after this, and Hinata almost though he did something wrong when Komaeda looked at him with the brightest smile. “Hinata-kun!” He looked him up and down as if to make sure he was talking to the right person, only to hug him again. This time, Hinata knew what to do, and wrapped his arms around him immediately. He held onto the body tightly, as if afraid the other would disappear if he loosened his grip, laughing against his shoulder.

People were staring now, but he canceled out the judgmental glances and the cheers from some of the students. All he could hear now was the heartbeat of Komaeda that pulsed through his flesh. All he could feel were the shaky arms hugging his waist.

And he had never felt so great in his life.

“I shall leave you to your moment.” He briefly registered a blonde girl that had walked with Komaeda tug at a pink haired girl next to her, walking away while she dragged the shorter girl with her.

They had stood like that for who knows how long, the cold autumn wind starting to sting against their skin as they broke the hug. Komaeda looked him up and down again, this time with a less rushed pace, taking in the appearance of the other, humming pleasantly as he did.

Hinata decided to address the elephant in the room, not liking the silence one bit. He pointed at his suit, looking guilty as he saw Komaeda look in confusion at him, only for those gray eyes to widen.

“Hin- Hajime. I don't care.” His smile was dazzling, and he could see those gray eyes shining with emotions. “You’re here, and that’s all that matters.”

“You don’t mind me being a reserve course student?” He felt his heart swell as the other had said his name. His voice was just like he had imagined it, smooth and relaxing.

Komaeda shook his head, the white stands flowing through the air as he did. “I thought I would, but…” He looked thoughtful for a second, before spreading his face into a smile again. “You’re different, Hajime. Your hope shines brighter than others’.”

“What-” Lips were pressed against his, loving as sweet at first as Hinata wrapped his arms around the others waist, pressing their bodies together. It felt amazing, feeling his flesh starting to get all hot and tingly as he deepened this kiss, nibbling on the other’s bottom lip before breaking apart.

“Nagito, what are you doing?” It’s not like he complained about the kiss, but he was quite curious were the sudden affection had come from.

He smiled, white lashes fanning over his eyes as he squinted them. He leaned in, whispering in his ear as he did. “Just shut up and kiss me already.” His breath felt hot against his skin, and the innocent smile he was wearing was contradicting his words.

And Hinata loved it.

Pressing his lips against the other’s smiling ones, continuing where they left off by sucking on the bottom lip again. The action made a small gasp spread through Komaeda’s lips, and he took this chance to plunge his tongue inside the other’s mouth, tasting the cavern that was Komaeda.

It was wet and messy, tongues rubbing against each other as they gripped against each other’s clothes desperately. He loved the way Komaeda would moan if he sank his teeth down on his lips, pulling it gently only to return to shove his tongue against his again. The taste was intoxicating, and the lack of oxygen made his head swirl, only strengthening the pleasure of the other pressed against him.

“GAH! Get a room, you two!” A boy with hideous pink hair wailed at the sight, throwing an accusing finger at the two as if they had done the most horrible crime. Hinata releases his arms, breaking the kiss and leaning back, a trail of saliva trailing in-between their lips. Their spell was broken when more students yelled at them to ‘get a room’, Hinata frowning in embarrassment, while Komaeda just smiled, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him out of the crowd.

He threw a smile over his shoulder, mouthing a ‘let’s get out of here’ as he quickened his pace, Hinata following suit, leaving the staring students behind.

**Author's Note:**

> /This is totally how sexting works, okay?/
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked this story, thank you so much for reading!   
> There might or might not be a second chapter to this, so stay tuned!


End file.
